degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:About a Girl/@comment-4109358-20130730224318/@comment-4084711-20130731064448
Based on both characters; personalities, it's just not a perfect match. Zoe is an arrogant, snooty, rude, superficial, manipulative bitch. Miles is respectful, accepting, classy, and mysterious. As soon as Zoe saw Miles talking to Maya and acting as if the two were going to spend quality time together, she wanted in. Even after Maya clearly said she doesn't intend to be romantically involved with him, Zoe opened her big mouth told her "let's keep it that way." When you sum it all up, Zoe has petty issues with Maya for no reason what's so ever. She thinks Miles is a stuck up rich kid with a perfect life, like herself and it kills her to see Miles with Tristan and Maya, who see probably sees as "gross poor people." ' You based you argument on their personnality like if they were engraved in the stone they would possibly never change.We have already seen characters with very different personnalties work in Degrassi as well as characters who had a priori compatibilty fail..Excuse me,Miles doesn't give the perfect image that you portray of him,he has showned self destructive behaviour,so I would keep my reserve although I appreciate him. Maya the whole scene in the bus was seems like she was state her ground making clear that she's going after Miles. ' Lolololol, if any user on here has said they've never judged a character before they were action, then they are full of shit. I thought I'd fucking love Zoe, but it turns out she reminds me of literally girl that's been mean to me since junior high and I have no place to support someone like her in anyway. However, there COULD be a reason as to why she's so stuck up and arrogant, but as of now, I fucking hate her and she makes me wanna puke blood. I'm sorry that you lived such terrible experience at school but when I used to be in high school I met a person who was very similar to Zoë in personnality.i'm not gonna lie she pisses me a lot but I end up befriend her because I was curious and she turns out to have good sides that she showed to a few people.I can tell you that she was mean to people to protect herself due to past backstabbing.If you know how to handle these kind of person you learn a lot around them. 'There's a difference between Zoe/Zig and Zoe/Miles, the amount of interaction they've had. Zoe and Miles have already been touchy-feely with each other and it's sort of obvious that Zoe wants to be with Miles because of a petty rivalry she has with Maya. Zig/Zoe on the other hand have never even spoken to each other and for me, it's difficult to say if they'd be a good couple or not. I like the idea of them happening, but I need to see how they warm up to each other before having some what of an official opinion on them. ' I just think that Zoë and Miles didn't have enough interactions as a couple to give a proper opinion,they were just caressing each others 5 seconds in the couch like every couple.Do they deserve to be cursed for that?If they are just a summer fling or a catalyst for Mayles,well there is nothing that I can do to stop that.The reasons that you give for liking the idea of Zoë/Zig are the reasons why I give at least a try to Ziles. I like the idea of Zoë being ennemy with Maya since I can't stand Maya for many reasons,I don't mind Zoë giving her a headache. 'To be honest, I feel like you only like Ziles together because there's more room for Zaya to happen. But I may be wrong so I apologize for pointing fingers at you. No offense, but you're making it sound like something bad has to happen in order for people not to like a certain couple. There are a handful of couples on the show that I don't like, but haven't been too dysfunctional sooo. ' I don't ship Zaya for reasons that a lot of users including you have already point out.(his involvement in Cam's suicide etc).You wrongly think that I ship Zaya because I said " Wow the Zaya hate" on a blog maybe?.I was just simply surprised of massive hate comments following one after the other.Reading something like "dog shit>Zaya" was quite disturbing and I was smiling behind my screen.Zaya will never have my support. My last sentence with the major issues apply only on me not others fans :$,I never meant what you said.I meant that I take several elements(abuse, in count for shipping or not a couple (in the long term) hence the fact to give a try to Ziles and see what happen in the future. That's all I have to say,I guess I should wait to see more of Ziles.